Twisted Fate
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: After the Giant war, The Demigod heroes and the gods are given a book by the fates. Once they start reading they realize that it's a book about their futures and the futures of their children. Knowing the future can be really harmful. Will that stop them from reading it? Phoenix(OC)/Rick(OC), Athena(OC)/Nico(OC), Chasity(OC), Spencer(OC). Percabeth, Leyna(Divorced, Jiper, Nico/OC


**A.N I got this idea from another fanfiction author who was forced to quit and unfortunately never got to finish this story but I thought it was a really good idea. **

_Twisted Fate _

_Chapter 1: __Endings of beginnings _

The 7 had just gotten back from their quest when they received a letter inviting them to Olympus for an important meeting.

The next morning they all headed to the Empire state building, which was the current location of Olympus. Along with them was Nico, Reyna, Octavian, and Lyric, the new daughter of Poseidon that led the camp when Gaea had invaded.

"Do you guys have any idea why we're here?" Percy asked. They all shook they're heads and entered the elevator and rode it to the 600th story.

Once inside the throne room, they saw the gods seated on their thrones and were quietly mumbling to each other. And in the middle of the floor was a book.

"Does anyone know what it means?" Apollo said.

"They've never done anything like this before." Demeter mumbled. They all turned to Zeus, who had a confused expression on his face. He quickly fixed himself. "Well, it said wait for the demigods." Zeus said gesturing toward them. Everyone looked up to see the demigods did indeed arrive.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"The Fates gave us a book." Athena said. All the gods looked over to the floor at the book.

"Did you guys think of actually reading it, maybe?" Lyric said, walking to the middle of the floor and picking up the book. "Ok, this thing is heavy." She said, sitting on the floor with the book on her lap. Everyone continued to stare at her. "Gather around kids, it's story time." The other demigods then sat Indian style in front of her while gods continued to sit on their thrones.

_Dear demigod heroes, _

_By saving the world from Gaea's attacks, you saved the gods and saved us. The only way we can repay you is if we let you know about your future. You'd be surprised by how history repeats itself. Fair warning, some of you guy's futures are not ideal. But these things are inevitable. _

_Happy reading, _

_The Fates. _

After she read the letter, everyone looked at her as if urging her to continue. She cleared her throat and continued reading.

_**Phoenix and Rick, Part 1. **_

_**Phoenix **_

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**My name is Phoenix Esmeralda Valdez. **_

The group turned and looked at Leo. "So the story is about my daughter?" He asked. Lyric shrugged.

"Apparently. At least this part is." She then continued.

_**And well, my dad said that maybe if I write out my 'feelings', I'll feel better. I don't know what 'feelings' he thinks I have, but if he said I should do it then I'll give it a try. But I don't really have anything thing to say—**_

"**Nix!" I heard someone scream. I jumped and saw Vivienne standing over me. "What're doing? School's over." **

"**I was writing." I said. **

"**Since when do you write?" She said pulling me up from the Windowsill I was sitting on. **

"**My dad said I should." I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "Him and my counselor said it would help my anger or something." **

"**Well, you did punch that guy in the face." **

"**That guy called me a bitch." **

"**I know I was there." She said, laughing. "What're doing this summer?" **

"**Same thing I always do, go to camp." **

"**And will Rick be there?" She said, raising one eyebrow. **

"**Yes, he's always at camp." **

**Viv made a squealing noise. And I made a face at her. "Rick's just my friend, Vivienne." **

"**Sure, he is." **

"**He is!" **

_**Rick is my best friend, even if we started off hating each other. Well, I probably just hated him but in my defense I thought he was a giant prick. I mean everyone in camp treated him as if he was royalty because of who his parents are.**_

_**The fact that we were the strongest fighters in camp only made me hate him more. Until one day, Chiron assigned him a quest. Now if you know anything about quest, you'd know that you're allowed to 2 other people with you. Everyone thought he was going to pick his sister and his best friend, Spencer. Everyone was shocked he came to me and asked me if I wanted to come with him and even more shocked when I said yes. I wanted desperately to get out of camp, and he was my ticket out. **_

"She sounds a lot like Annabeth." Percy laughed. Annabeth punched him in the arm, playfully.

_**On our quest we saved each other's lives, a lot. And by the end of that summer we were best friends. **_

"**Do you think he's going to ask you out this summer?" Viv asked. **

"**No I don't." I snorted. "Not this summer or any other summer because we're just friends." **

"**I don't think so. I have faith in you two." **

"**Viv, you should seriously put your faith in something more realistic." **

"**And you shouldn't be so pessimistic." **

"**I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic." **

"**Whatever." **

**When we walked out the school, I saw Rick waiting for me outside. **

"**I guess I'll catch you later then." Viv said, smirking at me as she walked away. **

"**What're thinking about?" Rick asked as I walked up to him. **

"**How Viv is really confusing." I laughed. "You know, you didn't have to come get me, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." **

"**You know, most girls would say thank you for being considerate enough to come get me." **

**I gave him a look. "That's why I'm better than most girls." **__

**He laughed. "Are you going to go to New Rome this summer?" **

"**Why would I?" **

"**To see your mom." **

**I sighed. "I don't think my mom wants to see me." **

"**Ezzy, she's your mom. Of course she wants to see you." **

"**Ok, maybe I don't want to see her." I turned to him. "And I told you to stop calling me Ezzy, **_**Poseidon." **_**Rick flinched at his real name. **

"**You're trying to change the subject." **

"**No I'm not, I just don't want to see Reyna, ok?" **

"So, Phoenix is Leo and Reyna's daughter." Percy asked.

"And Rick is Percy and Annabeth's son." Lyric said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because we're the only children of Poseidon and there's no way in Hades I would name my child Poseidon."

"**Alright. So, how are things at home?" **

"**Stressful. Dad wants me to have a **_**Quinceañera." **_

"**And that's a bad thing?" **

"**Um, yes! Do you know how much work I had to put into it? Mom and dad were arguing on if I should wear a tunica style dress or one of those traditional pink puffy dresses." I stopped when Rick laughed. "What?" **

"**I'm just imagining you in a puffy dress." **

**I gave him a look. "Shut up. And yesterday I spent 12 hours tying tiny bows on lollipops. Worst experience of my life." I groaned. "And I still have to chose people to be in my court." **

"**Who are you choosing?" **

"**Viv, Spencer, Chastity. And I was going to ask Athena but I don't think she's into that sort of thing." **

"**I'm sure if it was for you she would do it." He laughed. "Plus Athena will use any excuse to where a dress." **

_**Athena and Rick are twins but they don't look like it. Athena had her dad's black hair and her mom's gray eyes and Rick had his mom's blonde hair and his dad's green eyes. Just like their namesakes, Athena and Poseidon don't get along. I think it's because Poseidon is crazy smart and Athena is not as smart as you'd think she'd be. **_

"**But still I really don't want to do it." **

"**Why don't you just tell your dad that?" **

"**Because he's so excited about it and if it'll make him happy I can wear a dress for 3 hours." **

"**Your dad's a grown man, Ezzy, you don't need to coddle him." **

"**I don't coddle him, I just don't want him upset. The divorce already took a lot out of him, I don't need him upset like that again." I shrugged. "And for the love of everything, stop calling me Ezzy." I said, as we walked up the steps of my house. **

"**You love it." **

"**Not really." **

"**You love me." **

"**Go home." I joked, nudging him in shoulder. **

"**Do I get a hug?" He held his arms out to me and I gave him a look. **

"**No." I turned and closed the door on him. **

"_**Idiot." **_**I muttered to myself as I set my bag down by the floor. **

"**DADDY, I'M HOME!" I shouted. **

"_**Who is it?" **_**I heard upstairs. **

"**How many people call you daddy?" **

"_**You'd be surprised." **_**He said. I walked into the workshop and saw him working on a car. **

"**Your not funny." I said even though I was laughing. **

"**I'm sorry." He said. "So how was your day?" **

"**It was fine, I guess. Kind of glad this year's over." **

"**And did you meet with Dr. Simmons?" **

"**Yes." I grumbled. **

"**How was that?" **

"**It was fine, Pointless, but fine." **__

"**You punched that guy in the face." **

"**That guy called me a bitch, how many times do I have to say that." **

"**My point is, I know how angry you can get and I'm honestly surprised you didn't set him on fire." **

**I tied my hair back with a bandana and began helping him with the car. "I can control myself, unlike some people." I said pointing at him with my wrench. **

"**Low blow." He said jokingly. **

_**I will fully and completely admit that I'm a daddy's girl. Not because he buys me whatever I want, but because he's my best friend. I could tell him anything and it wouldn't turn into a long lecture. Unless I was like on crack or something. **_

"**Other than that my day was fine. Rick walked me home." **

"**Did he now?" I heard my dad say. I looked up to see him making a face at me. **

"**It wasn't like that." I snapped, my dad just laughed. "What?" **

"**Nothing." I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's just that I think he likes you. No, I **_**know**_** he likes you. And I also know that you like him." **

**I sighed. "Dad…" **

"**Phoenix…" He said, mocking me. **

"**I don't like him." **

"**Ok, sweetie." **

"**You know, most dads would be proud their teenage daughter I focusing on herself instead of some guy." **

"**I'm just saying it's ok to have fun once and a while. That's why I want you to have a **_**Quinze**_**." **

"**I have fun." I pouted. Then I snapped up. "I'm leaving." **

"**Where are you going?" Dad asked. **

"**Rick's house. To have fun." I decided to mess with my dad a bit. "And I might be implying more then I'm saying." **

**He narrowed his eyes at me and shrugged. "Just don't do anything stupid." **

"**You too." I said walking out the door. **

_**I wasn't stuck up. I didn't have anger issues. And I didn't need anyone. My name is Phoenix Esmeralda Valdez and I am Evolutionary and I have a feeling this is the start. **_

_**End of Entry #1 **_

"So, Phoenix is Leo and Reyna's daughter." Percy said. Everyone else nodded.

"She's really close to Valdez but not Reyna. And she has anger problems." Jason chipped in.

"Leo and I are divorced apparently." Reyna said.

"Of course the one time I get a girl she ends up divorcing me." Leo grumbled.

"Percy and Annabeth have twins named after their parents."

"Did anyone else find it ironic that Athena is the dumb one?" Nico said.

"And does anyone want to acknowledge the fact that Phoenix and Rick are in love?!" Aphrodite squealed.

"They're not even real yet, and you're excited." Demeter said.

"But why does Rick go by Rick? Poseidon's an awesome name." Poseidon said.

"I'd say that's a pretty good synopsis of the chapter." Lyric said.

"But this a really powerful thing. Knowing about the future can be too much." Athena said.

"What do we do?" Apollo said.

"I say we keep reading." Lyric said opening the book back up. __


End file.
